Loud song
by transgresor 3003
Summary: La música, nos relaja, nos alegra o entristece y a veces, cuenta historias, varias historias, varias temáticas, una cosa en común: la musica, una seríe de tributos para varios artistas y amigos, asi como pequeñas historias ramdom
1. tributo a banghg: Little dark age

**Little dark age**

 **(Tributo a banghg)**

Lucy, miraba como su hermano mayor era arrastrado a aquel evento que para muchos, era la cosa más horrible que jamás hubiese pasado en sus vidas, pero que para ella, era un ejemplo de su oscura doctrina, lo que la oscuridad de su alma anhelaba más. Su hermano, su amado peliblanco era forzado a participar en un evento donde la oscuridad y la bestia interior de las personas surguia, todo a causa de un error cometido por el. Un video, algo para un concurso escolar, donde ellas eran humilladas a sobremanera. Todas habían decidido ese castigo para el, aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres, y la enorme furia de todas, si el se había disculpado, y se había humillado públicamente.

Pero no era suficiente, no para ellas

 ** _Breathing in the dark_**

 ** _Lying on its side_**

 ** _The ruins of the day_**

 ** _Painted with a scar_**

—Que envidia, el experimentará lo que yo he soñado desde hace mucho tiempo— decía la gótica mientras veia arrancar la camioneta con dirección al pueblo. El plan original era que el llegará a tiempo para ponerse a salvo, le habían dado la bicicleta de su hermana, en una hora debía volver, debía regresar antes de la hora programada. antes que las sirenas sonaran anunciando ese evento donde las personas liberaban su bestia interior, donde lo más bajo del instinto humano surgía, dode por ese simple y corto periodo de tiempo todo era legal. El debía regresar antes del anuncio en los parlantes y en la televisión.

Debía regresar antes del inicio de la purga.

 ** _And the more I straighten out_**

 ** _The less it wants to try_**

 ** _The feelings start to rot_**

 ** _One wink at a time_**

Las sirenas se escuchabaron, el sistema de seguridad de su hermanita genio se había activado, más Lucy y sus hermanas jamás vieron a su hermano, a el único hijo varón de la familia regresar a salvo. La angustia, la culpa y el dolor de saber que su hermano no regreso a tiempo las comenzó a corroer, las más optimistas, tenían fe que Lincoln se hubiese escondido, que hubiese podido ponerse a salvo, era el hombre del plan después de todo. Entre las demás hubo un sentimiento de culpa, odio y rencor.

Y en Lucy, el único sentimiento era de envidia, envidia que su hermano viera con sus propios ojos y experimentará de primera mano, aquella noche, aquella mascarada de la oscuridad, que era la noche de la purga. Ese evento que se había establecido para "mejorar el sistema". Las horas pasaron, y Lincoln jamás regreso, ella por su parte, decidió ir a su habitación, a distraer su mente leyendo. Pronto pudo escuchar una pelea, su hermana mayor Lynn discutía con Lincoln, aparentemente ella deseaba salir a buscarlo y Lori tambien, más la discusión subió de tono y Lynn dejo salir su egoísmo característico.

—¡Es su culpa!— escuchó decir a la deportista de la familia, era obvio que estaba preocupada por Lincoln, pero su orgullo y terquedad aún le hacían sentir que el se lo había buscado. un golpe y varios gritos más se escuchaban en la sala de los Loud. Cinco minutos después, Lynn entraba sumamente furiosa a la habitación. Pateaba una pelota contra la pared, mientras furiosa se quejaba acerca de la Pelea con su hermana mayor Luan. Lynn solamente se excusaba, diciendo que el se lo buscó, que el le había arruinado demasiado, que ella no tenía la culpa de esto.

—¿Crees que le haya pasado algo Lucy ? Le preste mi bicicleta y aun no ha regresado— le preguntó su hermana mayor, con la preocupación y la ira reflejada en su rostro. Lucy sonrió, ella simplemente se limitó a decir esas palabras, como si de una broma se tratase.

—Quizas el karma— dijo sin inmutarse, la purga era su sueño, y ella junto con alguien mas, habían hecho algo, su cómplice, alguien cuya ira le permitió sabotear la bicicleta de Lynn para que su hermano "disfrutará ese sueño , Un simple y pequeño susto. Las horas pasaron, la purga terminó y el sistema de seguridad al fin se desactivó. Ella solamente miró con una sonrisa a su hermana mayor Lori salir montada en vanzilla, dirigiéndose al pueblo, en búsqueda de su hermano peliblanco.

Pero Lincoln jamás regreso.

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _Forgiving who you are_**

 ** _For what you stand to gain_**

 ** _Just know that if you hide_**

 ** _It doesn't go away_**

 ** _When you get out of bed_**

 ** _Don't end up stranded_**

 ** _Horrified with each stone_**

 ** _On the stage_**

 ** _My little dark age_**

Cuando las noticias de Lincoln llegaron una semana después, estas cayeron como cubeta de agua fría. Ella jamás pensó que algo tan horrible le habia pasado a su hermano.Sólo deseaba asustarlo, mas no que el sufriera algo que no era para el. Jamas deseo algo así para Lincoln, ella quería que el comprendiese, que disfrutara, del espectáculo que era el despertar de la oscuridad interna, de esa noche que ella anhelaba ver con sus propios ojos. Mas también y nuevamente no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia, si, la envidia de saber las cosas que el vio y por desgracia, experimento, ¿Como habría sido?, ¿Que tanta oscuridad presenció?, ¿Habra participado, o fue un solamente tributo a la bestia interior de los demás?

¿Lincoln habria disfrutado ese momento?

 ** _Picking through the cards_**

 ** _Knowing what's nearby_**

 ** _The carvings on the face_**

 ** _Say they find it hard_**

—¡Fuiste tu!— fue lo que escucho de la pequeña niña rubia, quien la miraba con furia en sus ojos. Ella, sin siquiera inmutarse, sólo la miró mientras Lana la señalaba con el dedo.

—No se de que estas hablando— dijo tranquila la chica gótica, mientras se dirigia a su habitación ignorando a su hermanita.

—¡Yo te vi!, Lori dijo que la cadena de la bicicleta de Lynn estaba destruida y te vi haciéndole algo ese dia, ¡Tu lo hiciste, por tu culpa Lincoln esta lastimado!.

—Es normal en este tipo de situaciones, buscar a un culpable, no lo sé hermanita, quizás fue el karma, que se encargo de darle una lección— respondió Lucy. Karma, ¡Que gran falacia! Ella había orquestado todo, junto con su pequeña cómplice, una cómplice que tarde o temprano hablaría. Debía ser lista, lo suficiente como para que nadie le creyera, lo suficiente para apartar las dudas de ella.

Lo suficiente para encontrar una solución acerca de Lincoln y gozar de la próxima purga.

 ** _And the engine's failed again_**

 ** _All limits of disguise_**

 ** _The humor's not the same_**

 ** _Coming from denial_**

—¿Y si lo hice?— le dijo volteando levemente la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación —Entonces debes tener cuidado con lo que dices, o la próxima purga podría dejar salir a mi bestia interior Y creeme, no quieras verla— sonrió, sabía que con eso la calmaría —Tampoco tu adorable gemela— En ese momento Lana la miró con horror, cosa que alegro bastante a Lucy, la tenía donde deseaba

—No...lo harias— le dijo la pequeña niña rubia con horror en su mirada. Lucy comenzo a sentir una oscuridad en su interior, era delicioso sentir su bestia interior crecer.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces lastime a Lincoln por un vídeo escolar, ¿De que crees que sea capaz una persona así, me pregunto?— le dijo mientras caminaba a su habitación, ella sentía a su bestia interior surgir, se había sentido tan bien, el dominio sobre su hermana sería util, un buen susto para apaciguarla e intimidarla sabía que pronto, su hermano regresaría, ella lo amaba, y ella no habría esperado que eso le pasara a su hermano, ella solo deseaba que el regresará, para abrazarlo, pedirle disculpas, y para si acaso, este le contara las cosas, las maravillas de aquella oscura noche

La noche de la purga.

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _I grieve in stereo_**

 ** _The stereo sounds strange_**

 ** _I know that if you hide_**

 ** _It doesn't go away_**

 ** _If you get out of bed_**

 ** _And find me standing all alone_**

 ** _Open-eyed_**

 ** _Burn the page_**

 ** _My little dark age_**

Tanto tiempo, ya había pasado tanto tiempo y su hermano no regresaba, por lo que sabía, el había sido enviado a un asiló, tras un ataque a una enfermera en el hospital, las cosas en casa parecían no mejorar. Lori, ella se había ido, la presión fue demasiada y simplemente escapo, Luna se había vuelto una borracha, que sólo se acostaba con extraños y que sólo podía lamentarse de si misma, Lucy tenía miedo de que un dia, ella soltase la verdad de aquel sabotaje, mas podía justificarse en ese vicio que ahora atormentaba a su complice, nadie le creería a aquella ebria asquerosa.

Luan, ella simplemente dejo de ser la molesta comediante que era, y simplemente se volvió más "madura" de entre todas, ella era quien más iba a visitar a su hermano, más y como muchas veces había intentado ella y las demás, siempre terminaban en fracaso. Lynn, la que fuese su antigua compañera, ahora la odiaba, todo por sugerirle que tratara de purgar su bestia interior.

—Vamos, todos estos males, toda esta culpa se podría ir, si tan solo, purgamos a nuestra bestia interior si...— no pudo seguir, un golpe en la cara le impidieron terminar. Si su antigua compañera de habitación la golpeó de una manera cruel, sólo porque ella quiso hacerle ver las maravillas de aquella noche de expiación. gracias a eso, ambas fueron separadas, y ahora ella poseía una nueva habitación. Su propio santuario, donde ella podía realizar sesiones espiritistas, donde poseía la libertad de leer aquellos libros de ponys coloridos que la relajaban de la ya creciente oscuridad en esa casa, un lugar perfecto.

Perfecto, si está no recordará que está había sido la habitación de Lincoln.

 ** _I grieve in stereo_**

 ** _The stereo sounds strange_**

 ** _You know that if it hides_**

 ** _It doesn't go away_**

 ** _If I get out of bed_**

 ** _You'll see me standing all alone_**

 ** _Horrified_**

 ** _On the stage_**

 ** _My little dark age_**

"Esta noche" pensaba mientras se examinaba el rostro en su espejo "Esta noche donde hasta los cielos descargaban su furia en la tierra, donde las bestias rondaban la tierra y los demonios acechaban en la oscuridad" Hoy era día de la purga, y hoy se cumplía exactamente un año de no ver a Lincoln. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, ahí, donde se encontraba la repisa donde Lincoln colocaba sus cómics, miró el rojo carmesí de la sangre que salía de su nariz. Jamás penso que Lana, que ella pudiese golpear con tal fuerza, aun podía recordar ese duro golpe contra su rostro, y ese pisotón en su estómago, pero lo que más podía recordar era su rostro, y sus ropas. Durante un año, un año ella había hecho todo para evitar que la pequeña niña hablara, noches enteras de desvelo, en donde Lana miraba los ductos de ventilación, y donde ella se encontraba susurrando, momentos donde ella le lanzaba amenazas indirectamente, amenazas que sólo ella y la rubia amante de los reptiles entendían. Por ese año, ella sintió su bestia interior crecer y alimentarse del temor de Lana. Pero eso ya había terminado, Lana la confrontó, la había humillado y ahora... ahora la había golpeado. Todo se le salía de las manos.

—Lucy ¿Estas bien?— escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Su hermana Luan la trataba de animar y a la vez de saber que le había ocurrido —Lucy si Lynn te lastimó de nuevo...

—¡Que no fue Lynn, dejame en paz!— le gritó, tratando de controlar su llanto. Si no había sido Lynn, aunque no era raro que sospecharán de ella, se había vuelto una bestia tras la purga del año pasado.

—Solo, sólo no quiero que pase algo como lo del año pasado— dijo su hermana mayor del otro lado de la puerta, Lucy sonrió, y le respondió de manera burlona.

—¿Me dejaran en medio de la purga?— estaba alterada, no pensó mucho mientras decía eso, aunque fuese ese su mayor anhelo.

—Lucy, se que piensas que la purga es algo maravilloso, pero no lo es ¿No has visto las noticias? ¿Los dañós que causa? La gente sale a matarse entre ella o cosas peores, Lucy la purga no es buena, la purga es mala lo peor que pudo haber pasado en el mundo—.

De nuevo la incomprension, Lucy sabía que la purga no era mala, sólo incomprendida, una noche de oscuridad, donde los mortales se podían liberar de los demonios internos. Si, un día ella saldría a esa mascarada oscura y entonces su familia comprendería la verdad. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando unas palabras de su hermana mayor la hicieron callar.

—Lucy no le he dicho esto a las otras por temor a lo que puedan hacer, y te pido que por favor no lo hagas tú también, pero hablé con el doctor a cargo del caso de Lincoln— una pausa, y Lucy sintió la incomodidad de su hermana Luan —Un hombre desagradable llamado Albert Stimbelton.

—¿Que dijo?— dijo Lucy mientras el corazón latía demasiado rápido, por primera vez, parecía que tendría verdaderas noticias de su hermano.

—Lincoln...el esta mal, más mal de lo que pensamos el...— no terminó, un grito en la planta baja hizo que Luan se fuera de ahí, dejando a la gótica con esa duda en su mente. ¿Que tan mal estaba su hermano? Sabía de antemano que su amado peliblanco había sufrido mucho, víctima de una noche a la que no pertenecía, más ahora, por lo que su hermana le había dicho, era algo peor de lo que imagino. No obstante, ella tenía mejores cosas que pensar en ese momento, debía de relajarse, de curar ese golpe en su rostro, idear una manera de controlar a Lana, si ella hablaba, y su ebria y drogadicta hermana también, todo acabaría. Asi, pasó horas enteras. De repente, un repentino golpe, la puerta abriéndose violentamente y la visión de una niña furiosa la hicieron salir de sus pensamiento

Frente a ella se encontraba su hermanita menor.

 ** _Giddy with delight_**

 ** _Seeing what's to come_**

Lucy sólo se abrazo a si misma, acostada, llorando, mientras las lágrimas y los mocos surgían a mares. Jamás había pensado que eso llegaría tan lejos, Jamas penso que su glorioso sueño se convirtiera en una horrible pesadilla, que su plan tomará un curso tan espantoso. Era el karma, si el jodido karma que le cobró factura y con creces. Aún recordaba a su hermana menor, a esa rubia golpearla y decirle aquellas palabras

—¡Maldita perra!— decía la pequeña rubia envuelta en esa toalla, con el cuerpo aun humedo, —¡Lana me contó todo! ¡Por tu culpa Lincoln esta lastimado! ¡Por tu culpa Lincoln nos odia!— su peor escenario se estaba materializando, Lana habia hablado, habia pensado en un plan de emergencia para esa situación, ella lo había planeado, mas su cabeza estaba en blanco, si, el pánico se apoderó de ella por primera vez.

—Na..nadie les creerá— dijo débilmente mientras miraba a su hermana acercarse con furia en sus ojos, sus fantasías de oscuridad, de venganza contra Lana desaparecían lentamente, ya no tenía el control, las tinieblas le habían abandonado.

—Le diré a todos, todos sabrán lo que hiciste— le dijo la rubía, mientras la miraba con una cruel sonrisa, Lucy ya se imaginaba frente a sus padres y sus hermanas, imaginaba sus miradas acusadoras, y su furia asesina.

—No— escuchó de repente mientras miraba a la puerta ahí vio una imagen que la sorprendió, la confundió y en especial la aterró, el resultado de todos sus errores. De sus deseos de sacar su bestia interior.

Ahi, con un vestido rosa y maquillaje se encontraba su hermanita Lana.

 ** _The image of the dead_**

 ** _Dead ends in my mind_**

Lucy seguía llorando, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, el como los eventos habin hecho que todo se derumbara de la peor manera, aún tenia en su cabeza las palabras de su hermana, su mirada perdida, su voz cansada, cansada de la paranoia, cansada de ver que nada mejoraria, cansada de todo.

—Estoy cansada, Lola— Fue de las pocas casas que podía recordar, —Harta de esta vida, harta de pensar que las cosas mejorarán ¡Las cosas no van a mejorar! ¡No lo haran!— Lucy vio como Lana sacudía a su gemela, despojándola de su toalla, todo fue tan raro, tan confuso, —Quiero dormir, pero ella no me deja— la volteo a mirar, y vio la sangre salir de su nariz, y su ojo derecho con ese extraño tic —y tu tampoco, Lola—. Lucy no recordó mucho después, hasta que vio a Lana sacar algo de su bolsillo. Ahí lo vio, un destornillador, afilado en forma de puntero. Lucy se estremeció al recordar como Lana lo introdujo de un golpe en el costado derecho de su hermana gemela.

—¿Me la podrías dar? —dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos —¿Me podrías dar tu vida?— Lucy recordó como Lana giro el destornillador, tratando de introducirlo aún más en Lola, cosa inutil, pues el mango de plástico lo impidió. Entonces lo sacó de un tiron, un chorro de sangre salió, manchando el vestido de Lana y el piso. El horror en la cara de Lucy era bastante, ella no deseaba eso. Recordaba como Lana lanzó el destornillador junto a ella, y después, salió gritando de la habitación, llorando y pidiendo ayuda. —¡LA ATACÓ, AYUDA! ¡LUCY ATACO A LANA!—.

Lucy se encogió y lloró más, lloro al recordar la cara de horror y furia de sus padres y hermanas, lloró al recordar la brutal golpiza propinada por Lynn, recordo la sangre salir por su boca, aún le dolían las costillas por aquellas patadas, que la hicieron vomitar, se vio a si misma, luchando por su patética vida. Lloro más fuerte al recordar que estaba encerrada, tanto por su seguridad, como para evitar que escapará, si la tenían atrapada como una rata, por un crimen que ella no hizo, pero que ahora la tenía condenada al odió de su familia, su sueño se turno en pesadilla, ella saco lo peor de las demas.

Y Lloro más al ver la puerta abierta, y a dos hombres de blanco y un policía.

 ** _Policemen swear to god_**

 ** _Love's seeping from the guns_**

 ** _I know my friends and I_**

 ** _Would probably turn and run_**

 ** _If you get out of bed_**

 ** _Come find us heading for the bridge_**

 ** _Bring a stone_**

 ** _All the rage_**

 ** _My little dark age_**

—¡Jajajajaja!— reía aquel policía que la llevaba junto con aquellos hombres,dirigiéndose a un destino incierto, de nada habían servido las súplicas ni decir la verdad, nadie le creería, ni sus padres, ni sus hermanas, ni aquellos hombres, iba en una patrulla, en los asientos traseros, rodeada por los dos hombres fornidos, los cuales no dejaban de mirarla incluso uno se atrevió a tocar sus piernas. —Asi que, ¿La pequeña mocosa quiso sacar su bestia interior?, mocosa idiota, ¿sabes cuantas niñas e inútiles góticos fracasados como tú he visto? Si, todos hablan de lo maravillosa que es la purga, de la oscuridad y esas estupideces, pero cuando están ahi, cuando de verdad participan de eso, sólo lloran o se cagan del miedo— dijo burlonamente, —Niñas estúpidas que sólo lloran mientras las violan, y mocosos que gritan como maricas mientras los golpean, en fin ¿Te divertiste matando a tu hermana menor?.

—¡Yo no lo hice, fue Lana, ella mato a Lola!— decía de manera lastimera, más unas carcajadas callaron sus llantos.

—Oh ¿Entonces cambiaron lugares?— Jejeje, niña estúpida, no esperaba menos de la tonta hermana de ese mocoso de pelo blanco— dijo. Uno de los hombres, comenzó a levantar la falda negra de Lucy, ella estaba más que aterrada por la situación, aquel hombre entonces le quito sus bragas,

—¡Noo, basta por favor!— decía bañada en llanto, más aquellos hombres no se detuvieron.Uno la sujetaba mientras el otro abría sus piernas, Lucy se lamento, ya nadie la defendería, ni su madre, ni su padre, ni sus hermanas, ni Lincoln, mucho menos el, a estas alturas, ya debia odiarlas a todas, todo por su estupidez. —Jejeje, me las quedaré de recuerdo— dijo el hombre mientras olía esa prenda.

—¡Basta idiotas, la purga terminó, dejen a la mocosa!— dijo el oficial que los miraba a través del retrovisor. —Mira mocosa, si te salve, sólo fue porque debo comportarme hasta la próxima purga, así que no te hagas ilusiones, la próxima vez que nos veamos, será en la purga siguiente, si ahí nos veremos ya tengo un sujeto que ya pagó por verte sufrir— Lucy tembló al ver el rostro de aquel hombre que según su uniforme debia protegerla —Segun lo que me dijeron, tu estabas ansiosa por salir a la purga, te cumpliré tu deseo, experimentarás de primera mano, lo que el idiota de tu hermano, cuando mi compañero lo violaba— Lucy abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, de repente el coche policial se detuvo y los hombres bajaron con Lucy alzada en brazos, ella miró aquél lugar al que había llegado.

Había llegado al asilo, donde su hermano estaba recluido.

 ** _I grieve in stereo_**

 ** _The stereo sounds strange_**

 ** _I know that if you hide_**

 ** _It doesn't go away_**

 ** _If you get out of bed_**

 ** _And find me standing all alone_**

 ** _Open-eyed_**

 ** _Burn the page_**

 ** _My little dark age_**

—Pense que te vería en un par de años, vaya, fue demasiado rápido— dijo aquel hombre de traje mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Lucy ahora traía camisa de fuerza, y caminaba escoltada por enfermeros. La gótica miro a aquel hombre, no tardó mucho en reconocerlo, era el mismo tipo que ese día había menospreciado su manera de ser, el desagradable tipo que atendía a su hermano mayor y el ahora, nuevo director del asilo, el doctor Albert Stimbelton. —Me sorprendió demasiado saber que habías matado a tu hermana, Dime ¿Liberar a tu bestia interior no te hizo sentir mejor por abandonar a tu hermano?— Lucy no respondió, las palabras ya servían de nada,aquel hombre, le mencionó lo que su hermano había sufrido y cada palabra la atravesaba como una daga. Contusión, una posible cojera permanente, una quemadura en el pecho, y claro, la violacion, la maldita violacion que su inocente hermano había sufrido.

—¿Por que lo hiciste, Lucy?, Es obvio que aunque obsesionada con la purga, no lastimarías a tu familia, a menos claro, que hubiera un motivo oculto,— Lucy no dijo nada, —Genial, otro maldito mudo al que tendré que soportar— Lucy ya no penso en nada, sólo siguió al director por los pasillos de aquel lúgubre lugar. El color blanco era el dominante, un color que ella odiaba, también miró las habitaciones o las que pudo mirar por dentro, todas acolchadas, e igual que el demás ambiente, toda color blanco, caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta, Lucy la miró, la puerta se abrió y entonces, Stimbelton la empujo dentro.

—Tienes cinco minutos— dijo cerrando la puerta, Lucy miró la habitación, era diferente, había una cama, algo raro en esa área que se suponía era de aislamiento, un pequeño mueble con medicamentos y unos cómics, la luz no era de color blanca, sino roja, algo interesante y aterradora.

Y hasta el fondo, sentado en una pequeña silla de madera, se encontraba alguien sentado. Este tenía la miraba hacia la pared, y de principio no se podía ver quien era, más al acercarse, esa cabellera blanca era inconfundible. Ella suspiro, su respiración se agitó, mientras se acercaba aún mas.

—¿Lincoln?— dijo la pelinegro mientras tocaba el hombro del chico que sólo volteo a verla,con aquellos ojos, eso bellos ojos que ella extrañaba.

 ** _All alone_**

 ** _Open-eyed_**

 ** _Burn the page_**

 ** _My little dark age_**

 **En primer lugar, saludos mi gente. Se lo que diran, _¿y el amor está en ruso?_ en primera debo decir, que este ya está en desarrollo, para antes de que mis vacaciones terminen, estará listo. Asimismo el siguiente será _el zombie de cabello blanco._**

 **Asimismo, este es el inicio de un nuevo proyecto, una serie de tributos a varios artistas y amigos, todos con un tema en común : la música, una canción para cada uno, con su respectivo enlace,tal vez en un futuro haya request. Asimismo mi one shot "Secrets" se convertirá en un fic de varios capítulos, sin más me despido y espero esté pequeño tributo sea agradable a ustedes y a banghg. Saludos y suerte people.**

 **cancion: Little dark age**

 **Grupo:MGMT**

 **Enlace:https/youtu.be/rtL5oMyBHPs**


	2. Flyper : I dont wanna miss a thing

**Saludos a todos, de nuevo traigo este pequeño fic, agradezco de nuevo a quienes lo leen y espero y este escrito les agrade. Sin más que esta está pequeño tríbuto, espero y ojala les guste.**

 ** _Tributo a Flyper_**

 _( **I dont wanna miss a thing** )_

La nieve caía, en ese pequeño pueblo, ahora destruido por la avaricia y la ideología de algunos locos, más en ese pequeño refugio, aquella chica de pelo castaño acariciaba la cabeza de aquella joven niña, su única atadura a ese mundo, su mundo, su todo.

Su único amor

 **could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

 **Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

 **While you're far away and dreaming**

 **I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

 **I could stay lost in this moment forever**

 **Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

—Mi pequeña y dulce Mildred— decía mientras sentía el calor de aquel joven cuerpo. Si al igual que ella, aquella joven niña había perdido todo tras esa maldita guerra, aún recordaba las bombas, el miedo, aquel instinto de supervivencia que se apoderó de todos, vio a sus padres morir a manos de unos malditos bandidos, recordó como ella debió huir de aquellos tipos que deseaban abusar de ella. Eran tiempos de supervivencia, tiempos en donde los sentimientos no importaban ella había perdido la esperanza de un mundo mejor, de alguien que la comprendiera, de una persona que fuera como ella

Y de repente, la encontró, tan dulce, pura y tranquila.

 **Don't wanna close my eyes**

 **I don't wanna fall asleep**

 **Cus I'd miss you baby**

 **And I don't wanna miss a thing**

—No se que habria hecho sin ti, te amó, te amó mucho— dijo besando su frente. La niña, se despertó viendo ese bello rostro pecoso, y aquella cabellera castaña. Sonreia, su único amor estaba ante ella, como un bello angel guardián, que siempre la protegería y que sin importar nada, la cuidaria.

Su amada cookie.

 **even when I dream of you**

 **The sweetest dream would never do**

 **I'd still miss you, baby**

 **And I don't wanna miss a thi** ng

—Amor— dijo aquella niña, de inmediato beso los labios de Cookie, sintiendo su calor, el sabor era tan dulce, como aquellas deliciosas galletas de chispas de chocolate que ella había degustado. Ella era un verdadero amor, más era demasiado insegura, y además demasiado inocente. A pesar de su corta edad, Mildred debió de aprender lo duro que era la vida, a defenderse, a cuidarse sola, la vida le enseñó a proteger su persona, muchos la veían como una cosa utilizable, ella se veía como una líder, eso le dio fuerza, le dio valor, y a pesar de su edad, logró mantenerse a ella y sus protegidos a salvo.

Más su bondad le costó caro, una traición le hizo caer y terminó vagando sola por la nieve. El frío el rigor y la soledad estuvieron a punto de acabar con ella.

Y ahi, en ese momento, la conoció, a aquella niña a su media naranja.

 **Laying close to you**

 **Feeling your heart beating**

 **And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**

 **Wondering if its me you're seeing**

 **Then I kiss your eyes**

 **And thank god we're together**

 **I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever**

 **Forever and ever**

—Debemos avanzar, hora de irnos amor— dijo Cookie mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Si era un amor extraño, Cookie de tan sólo 14 Mildred de sólo 10, más eso no importaba.

Después de todo, el mundo había enloquecido.

 **I don't wanna close my eyes**

 **I don't wanna fall asleep**

 **Cus I'd miss you baby**

 **And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **Cus even when I dream of you**

 **The sweetest dream would never do**

 **I'd still miss you, baby**

 **And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Y asi, caminaron por la nieve, Cookie con su abrigo de invierno, Mildred con su chaqueta y sus pantalones de lana. La nieve era intensa, aquel invierno nuclear era horrendo. La época era dura, más no sé rendirían, nada las separaría ahora, Cookie tomaba su mano mientras avanzaban, la ventisca era muy dura, más jamás se soltaron, no dejaría a su ángel a su amada esposa, si su esposa, ya no importaba nada, sólo ella, su amada Mildred, su hermosa princesita.

Era su mundo, su todo.

 **And I don't wanna miss one smile**

 **I don't wanna miss one kiss**

 **I just wanna be with you**

 **Right here with you**

 **Just like this**

 **And I just wanna hold you close**

 **Feel your heart so close to mine**

 **And just stay here in this moment**

 **For all the rest of time**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

—Cookie— dijo la pelinegro mientras veía a esa joven frente a ella, acarició sus mejillas mientras aquella fogata ardía a su lado. Habían llegado a un edificio de apartamentos abandonado y decidieron quedarse ahi. Debieron de ser cautelosas, había muchos supervivientes alrededor, hombres que buscaban niñas como ellas, sujetos que sólo buscaban anarquía. Mildred se acurrucaba junto a Cookie, pudo sentir el latir de su corazón, al estar acostadas junto al fuego, eso pequeños y simples momentos, eran todo, el sentir el amor que se transmitían la una a la otra, aquella curiosidad de saber que ocultaban, ese morbo de sentir el cuerpo de cada una.

Y se quedaron abrazadas, durmiendo la una al lado de la otra.

 **Don't wanna close my eyes**

 **Don't wanna fall asleep**

 **Cus I'd miss you, baby**

 **And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **Cus even when I dream of you**

 **The sweetest dream would never do**

 **I'd still miss you, baby**

 **And I don't wanna miss a thing**

—Te amo, te amo mucho— dijo Cookie al acariciar el joven cuerpo de Mildred, ella, su bella ninfa, su amada esposa su todo. Mildred, sintió las manos de Cookie recorrer su cadera, sintió miedo, era algo nuevo, jamás habian llegado tan lejos, más las manos en sus muslos, le dieron cosquillas, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cookie vio la mirada insegura de su amada Mildred, no la quería obligar a nada, se sintió demasiado culpable de que sus instintos le hubieran su pensamiento.

—Yo...yo lo lamento, si quieres...podemos dormir— Dijo Cookie. Tras eso se volteo y se dispuso a dormir, sabiendo que había molestado a su amada. Lloraba bastante triste, lo había arruinado. Mas y de repente, sintió a su amada abrazarla.

—Solo ten cuidado— dijo Mildred mientras subía sus manos a través de las piernas de Cookie.

 **I don't wanna close my eyes**

 **I don't wanna fall asleep**

 **Cus I'd miss you baby**

 **And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **Cus even when I dream of you**

 **The sweetest dream will never do**

 **I'd still miss you, baby**

 **And I don't wanna miss a thing**

 **Don't wanna close my eyes**

 **And I don't wanna fall asleep**

 **And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Y ambas chicas se entregaron a su amor, un amor puro, un amor que en ese momento el mundo necesitaba, sus caricias reflejaban ese sentimiento, las manos de ambas chicas recorriendo el cuerpo de cada una, era, una sensación nueva. Pero al final, no importaba la edad, la ya pérdida moralidad en ese absurdo mundo.

Sólo importaba su amor y el hecho de no separarse Jamás.

 **Y así termina otro tributo, para una persona muy especial, una persona que nos ayudó siempre y que si bien no es muy conocida enen el fandom , el reunión a varios fickers y los convirtió en una familia, una persona que amo mucho. Asimismo, les pido una disculpa por la tardanza en mis proyectos pero deseo que estos tengan calidad y por eso tardan. Sin más me despido y nos leemos después.**

 **Nombre de la canción: I dont wanna miss a thing**

 **Artista: Aerosmith**

 **Enlace:** **https/youtu.be/Ss0kFNUP4P4**


	3. Dia de las madres: Arrullo de estrellas

**Tributo a Lucila Aguilar Martinez y Juana Lira Rios**

 **(Arrullo de estrellas)**

La espera había sido larga, tras muchos meses de espera, al fin pasaba. No era la primera vez, ni tampoco era ajena a aquellos dolores y molestias, que en ese momento la aquejaban en aquella habitación de hospital.

Más no le eran molestos o agonizantes, pues al final valían la pena por sentir a aquel ser entre sus brazos.

—Al fin, no sabes cuánto te esperaba, mi pequeña y maravillosa cosita— dijo acariciando su pequeño rostro, sus pequeñas mejillas, su piel morena como la de ella, que a la vez tenía un ligero rubor y su cabello negro, le daban un toque hermoso y angelical.

—Mi pequeña Ronalda— dijo aquella mujer abrazando a su hija recién nacida.

 ** _En el faro de tu amor, en el regazo de tu piel_**

 ** _me dejo llevar al sol._**

 ** _Es que no hay nadie como tú_**

 ** _que me haga sentir sentir así, en un arrullo de estrellas_**

—¡Vamos, di, ahh!— decía Maria mientras alimentaba a la pequeña niña sentada en ese pequeña silla en la mesa del comedor. habían sido tiempos muy duros, tras la pérdida de su esposo, más no importaba, ella sacaría a sus dos hijos adelante. Si bien su trabajo de enfermera no le dejaba mucho, era mas que suficiente para ella, Su hijo Roberto y su pequeña bebé, Ronalda, a la cual le decía de cariño, Ronnie Anne.

—¿Porque no hablá mamá?— le decía su hijo mientras miraba a la niña sonreir, y jugar mientras comía aquel puré de manzana.

—Porque aún está pequeña, tu tampoco hablabas a su edad Bobby— le dijo a su hijo. Lo miroy sonrio, aún recordaba sus primeros pasos y ahora el era un joven a punto de ir a la escuela primaria, estaba segura de que el sería el hombre de la casa.

—¡Bobby!— dijo la niña tras mirar a su hermano y riendo tiernamente. Maria y Roberto quedaron asombados al escuchar a la niña, y sin más Maria la abrazo mientras su hermano bricaba alegremente alrededor.

Había dicho su primera palabra.

 ** _Te lo digo desde el alma y con el corazón abierto_**

 ** _en un páramo de luz, despojados del dolor_**

 ** _nos volvemos a encontrar._**

 ** _Al final del infinito, entre ríos púrpura_**

 ** _a la fuente regresar._**

—¡No quiero¡— decía Ronalda entre llantos y abrazada a las piernas de su madre. Su madre por un lado deseaba cumplir el capricho de la niña, no deseaba soltar a su niña, la cual ahora tenía cuatro años, y debía entrar al jardín de niños, ahí la miro, con su vestido morado, camisa Rosa y con esas coletas, se veía tan adorable.

—Mi niña, ya eres grande, debes ir al jardín de niños, verás que te divertirás y harás nuevos amigos, será grandioso— decía Maria mientras le acariciaba el rostro y secaba sus lágrimas. Si tan solo supiera que a ella le dolía tanto o mas, era su bebé y no quería soltarla, más debía mostrar fortaleza para eso, aún recordaba el enorme berrinche de su hijo cuando fue su primer dia, y no deseaba eso, más ella había demostrado ser un poco más madura, que su hermano mayor, aún para su corta edad.

—¿Y si no vuelves por mi?— le dijo la niña algo insegura, tenía miedo de que al entrar ella, al irse su madre no regresará jamas. Maria la miro, está vez no pudo contener las lágrimas y de inmediato la abrazo, y le dijo al oído y presionándola fuertemente a su pecho:

—Yo jamas, jamás te dejare, eres mi más grande tesoro.

 ** _En el faro de tu amor, en el regazo de tu piel_**

 ** _me dejo llevar al sol_**

 ** _al final del infinito, entre ríos púrpura_**

 ** _nos volvemos a encontrar._**

—¿Por que lloras mi vida?— le pregunto mientras veía a su hija acostada en su cama. Ahí, la chica de 12 años lloraba a mares, mientras abrazaba a su osito de peluche, cosa rara en una niña tan ruda.

—Lo extraño, lo extraño demasiado, a el, a mis amigos en Royal Woods, se que dije que un cambio era bueno, pero aún pienso en el— dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y miraba a su madre. Ella comprendio, desde que había visto a el hermano de la novia de su hijo, había quedado flechada. Su aparente rudeza exterior lo aparentaban, y por lo que sabía ella lo molestaba, cosa que no le agradaba mucho, más al final, ella era una chica buena y se lo había demostrado, y el hecho de haberlo dejado, le dolía mucho. Y ella más que nadie sabía el dolor de la soledad.

—Se que duele, mi niña, el era tu novio—

—¡No es mi novio!— dijo nerviosa Ronnie Anne. Mariana sonrio, le recordaba tanto a ella cuando era joven.

—Jejeje, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, mira, se que es duro pero te aseguro que pronto, el y tu se volverán a ver, ademas, si necesitas algo, si necesitas una mano para levantarte, recuerda que tienes a tu madre para apoyarte, no sabes la enorme suerte que tengo al tener a una chica tan fuerte como tu, y tan madura para cuidar a tu hermano— Ronnie Anne reía, era cierto que ella a veces parecía mas su madre que ella misma, era afortunada de tenerla, sin más Ronnie Anne, la abrazo y seco sus lágrimas en el uniforme de enfermera de Maria.

—Recuerda que soy tu madre y conmigo siempre tendrás un hombro donde aliviar tu llanto.

 ** _Eres mi amor eterno_**

 ** _mi ángel de la guarda_**

 ** _te lo digo desde al alma, con el corazón abierto._**

—¡Te ves hermosa mi niña!— dijo Maria mientras miraba a su hija con aquel bello vestido blanco. No podía sentirse más orgullosa de ella, tras muchos años, la había visto crecer, madurar, incluso ser el pilar de aquel caótico hogar, más su mayor anheló era verla asi, que iniciará su vida al lado de su alma gemela, como lo hizo su hijo hacia ya algunos años.

—Mama, tengo miedo, estoy bastante nerviosa— Dijo mirando el pequeño ramillete de flores en sus manos. Maria se acercó a su hermosa hija y le dijo:

—Hija mia, te he visto crecer, he visto como has superado todos y cada unos de los obstáculos que se te han puesto y he visto como te has convertido en una bella mujer y en un maravilloso ser humano, no te preocupes, tu mamá está aquí, y creeme, el te cuidará y amara hasta el final, el es una maravillosa persona y te ama.

—¿Y si pasa como con.. bueno?— Maria sólo sonrió mientras le decía:

—El te ama, y no importa lo que paso, conmigo, ahora eres tu, has tu propia historia— tras eso, ambas abrieron las puertas, ahi, su hermano Bobby la esperaba, miro a su hermanita, tan bella, recordando el primer dia que su madre la llevo a su hogar.

—Te ves hermosa nini— le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el altar con ella, dispuesto a entregar a su hermana. Ronnie Anne, miro alrededor, a la izquierda, su familia, su prima Carlota, Cj, carlos, ya hecho un niño bastante hiperactivo, a su abuela, quien la miraba con orgullo en su rostro, y a sus amigos, Nikky, quien la saludaba, alegremente, vio a su tío y a su tía quien no dejaban de sacar fotografías y llorar por tan bello momento. A la derecha, la familia de su futuro esposo, todas convertidas en mujeres, Al frente, la pequeña Lily, ahora crecida, esparcía pétalos a lo largo del camino, vio a Clyde, abrazando a su ahora novia y futura esposa Penelope, a Luan, grabando ese bello momento, a Lucy, Lana, Lola, y Lisa que a pesar de todo lloraba por tan hermosa escena, vio a Leni, la diseñadora de tan hermoso vestido. al frente en el altar, estaba Luna junto a su novia Sam y su banda tocando una bella melodía.

Y junto a sus tres damas de honor, que eran, Lynn, Lori y Jordán, se encontraba su novio, con un bello traje color, negro, el cual resaltaba debido a su cabellera blanca y esos bellos dientes que lejos de hacerlo ver mal le daban un cierto aire de belleza.

Ahí estaba su futuro esposo Lincoln.

 ** _Entre tus alas dormí_**

 ** _y en tu mirada compasiva crecí_**

 ** _siempre confiaste en todo lo que soñé_**

 ** _me cuidaste y me guiaste hasta aquí._**

—¡Vamos mi amor, tu puedes!— decía el peliblanco mientras grababa a su mujer ahí pujando y tratando de terminar aquello, mientras su madre supervisaba todo en aquel cuarto de hospital, recordando aquel día, hacia ya muchos años donde como en ese momento, ella la había concebido. La había cuidado, la había alimentado y criado, convirtiéndola en una mujer fuerte y una persona útil para la sociedad. Y ahora era el turno de su hija, el turno de su bebé de saber de concebir y criar una joven vida.

Era el turno de Ronnie Anne de ser mamá.

 ** _Te lo digo desde el alma, con el corazón abierto_**

 ** _eres mi amor amor eterno_**

 ** _mi ángel de la guarda._**

 ** _Te lo digo desde el alma, con el corazón abierto_**

Y tras un último esfuerzo, y con la ayuda de su madre, y los doctores ahí reunidos, al fin un par de llantos se escucharon. Maria miro orgullosa a aquellos dos pequeños seres. Mellizas, dos bellas niñas, ambas bastante parecidas a su padre, de tez morena, pero con un bello pelo blanco.

—¡Son hermosas!— dijeron las enfermeras alrededor, Lincoln no pudo contener el llanto al ver a aquelas bebés llorar ahi. Con sumo cuidado, Maria las fue a limpiar con ayuda de las demás enfermeras y de su yerno Lincoln. Tras terminar los procesos finales del parto que por suerte había salido bien, y tras limpiar a ambas niñas, Maria le entregó a sus nietas a su hija y yerno.

—Es hermosa, ¡dios es mas linda de lo que imagine!— decía Ronnie Anne, mientras acariciaba el pequeño mechón de pelo de la niña en sus brazos, ya habían decidido el nombre de ambas : Liberty y roschelle.

—Ahora mi niña, has experimentado el milagro de ser madre, ahora, es tu turno de ser madre y se que lo harás muy bien eres fuerte después de todo— le dijo Maria mientras besaba la frente de su hija. No se preocupaba, sabía que ella y Lincoln harían un gran trabajo criando a aquellas dos bellas niñas.

—hare lo mejor, después de todo, aprendí de la mejor— dijo Ronnie Anne, quien agradecía tan bello momento, el haber sufrido el milagro de la vida, el haber tenido a su lado a tan maravilloso esposo.

Y en especial, por tener a la madre que la guió y la cuido hasta el cansancio, su amor eterno.

 ** _eres mi amor amor eterno_**

 ** _mi ángel de la guarda._**

 ** _Te lo dijo desde alma_**

 ** _María llena eres de gracia._**

 **Tributo para las dos personas que en este día merecen este las mayores bendiciones: Mi madre Lucila quien me a apoyado y amado y mi abuelita La señora Juana Lira que me amo mucho y ahora, está al lado de su esposo e hijos en el paraíso. Gracias por seguir esta historia y a todas la madre les envío todos mis abrazos y felicitaciones. Sin más me despido** **y como siempre dejo el enlace de la canción.**

 **Grupo: Zoe**

 **Cancion: Arrullo de estrellas**

 **Enlace: https/youtu.be/a3eG2evI9aU**


	4. Tributo dia del padre

**"Tributo a Alfredo Jiménez Lira y a Santiago Aguilar Rojas"**

 **"Cuando yo quería ser grande"**

Las hojas caian lentamente de los árboles, siendo arrastradas por el viento, en aquel atardecer de otoño, el parque lucía solitario, siendo ellos los únicos que caminaban en aquel camino empedrado, ahí, iban padre e hijo, ambos con la cabellera blanca más con una enorme diferencia, el más joven, 25 años, su cabellera blanca era de nacimiento, el otro hombre ya casi a sus 50, su cabellera, se había caído con los años, más aún conservaba cabello a los lados cabello blanco como la nieve. El joven, Reflejaba vitalidad, vigor y luz, el viejo, caminaba cojeando ligeramente, los años pesaban en el, más sonreia y miraba con amor a aquel joven a su lado.

Padre e hijo caminaban, recordando viejas épocas.

 **Se van pediendo en el tiempo,**

 **Mis años se van quedando muy lejos,**

 **Ya no me lleva mi padre, la mano**

 **Solamente, sus consejos,**

—¿Como van las cosas en tu nuevo hogar hijo?— pregunto Lynn Sr, que miraba a su hijo a su lado, lo observó atentamente, más alto y fuerte que el, desde el momento de su nacimiento, el sabía que heredaría la complexión de su suegro, un cuerpo fornido y un enorme atractivo físico. El joven por su parte, miró con cariño a su viejo, aquel hombre que con trabajo y sudor, logró sacar adelante a el y a sus hermanas.

—Bastante bien papa, Liberty y Roschele acaban de cumplir un año, y en mi trabajo me acaban de promover, Ronnie Anne logró un ascenso en el hospital tambien— Lynn Sr sonrió, era obvio que su hijo sería un padre maravilloso, algo que a él le había costado muchísimo trabajo aprender.

Más sabía que Lincoln no lo decepcionaría, después de todo, era el hombre del plan.

 **Viven en mí mis recuerdos, de niño**

 **Cuando una estrella deseaba,**

 **Como recuerdo a mi padre,**

 **Que con eso sonreía,**

 **Mientras mi madre miraba**

—Se que lo harás muy bien, la paternidad es difícil, creeme— en esos momento, el semblante del señor Loud se entristeció un poco, el lamentaba el hecho de no haber sido el padre que siempre debió ser, aún recordaba el como sus hijas a veces dominaban su vida y la de su esposa, y las cientos de veces que dejó que su hijo resolviera aquellos conflictos. Una lágrima salió de su ojo mientras caminaba.

Si el lo haría mejor que el, habría fallado como padre si no lo hiciera.

 **Años que vienen despacio,**

 **Primero, con que lentitud avanzan,**

 **Como quería ser grande,**

 **Recuerdo, para no quedarme en casa**

 **Y acompañar a mi padre,**

 **Muy lejos, tal vez hasta el fin del mundo**

 **Porque mi padre era fuerte,**

 **Era muy inteligente, era mejor que ninguno**

—¿Por que lloras papá?— dijo preocupado Lincoln, De inmediato, ambos se sentaron en una pequeña banca de metal, ahí en el camino de piedra de aquel parque solitario, Las hojas caían, siendo de inmediato arrastradas por el viento otoñal. Lynn Sr miró a Lincoln, aún recordaba el momento de su nacimiento, el como había crecido, era su orgullo por ser el único varón, y a la vez, era lo que el consideraba su más grande aflicción. Con diez hijas, jamás le puso la atención que hubiese deseado para el, ¿Cuantas veces no dejo solo a su hijo por atender un problema con cualquiera de sus hijas?. Aún recordaba la vez que, por una tontería de la mala suerte, lo dejaron fuera de casa, y con un traje de ardilla. La vez que Lincoln tuvo que lidiar solo con las ya constantes peleas de sus hijas. Las lágrimas salían mientras recordaba el como había sido aquellos tiempos.

—Te falle como padre— dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza—Siempre trate más con tus hermanas, y tu, tu solo buscabas atención, aún recuerdo que una vez incluso te vestiste de chica, tan solo para acompañarme para el día de "lleva a tu hija al trabajo" ¡Lo lamento mucho!— dijo amargamente.

Mas Lincoln simplemente lo abrazo, uniéndose a su llanto.

 **Hoy ya no quiero que pasen los años,**

 **Porque mi padre ya esta viejo,**

 **Se le han cubierto de arrugas,**

 **Sus manos, y de nieve, sus cabellos**

 **Oh señor detén el tiempo, te pido**

 **Porque tú puedes hacerlo,**

 **Porque yo en verdad no entiendo, Dios mío**

 **Porque se nos va lo bueno**

—Tu nunca me fallaste papa— Lincoln lo abrazo mientras lo reconfortaba, —Tu lograste sacar a diez hijos adelante, tu lograste, hacer de todos y cada uno de nosotros una persona útil para el mundo, Solo mira a Lori, Leni y Lynn, lograron lo que desearon y mas, además, jamás conocí a mejor chef que tu, eres el mejor padre del mundo, cualquiera se habría rendido ante la labor titánica que tu lograste.

—Hijo yo... yo...— más Lincoln no lo dejo continuar y de inmediato lo abrazo, mientras lloraba junto a su padre.

—Papa, es cierto, tal vez no tenías la atención que yo deseaba, más nunca, nunca fuiste un mal padre, ¿Me escuchas?, Tu no nos fallaste, no me fallaste, y si logro ser un buen padre, será gracias a ti— Lynn Sr solo sonreía al mirar a su hijo, ahora convertido en hombre, en un ejemplo y en un padre de familia. No podía sentirse mas orgulloso de aquel joven de cabellos blancos, si, en definitiva, el sería un mejor padre que el, sabría hacer lo que el, con diez hijas jamás aprendió. Lincoln por su parte, miró con cariño a su padre, era cierto, no había sido el padre ejemplar, más jamas le abandono, le ayudó en tantas cosas, y en especial, le ayudó a llegar hasta donde había llegado. Ambos se pusieron de pie, listos para marcharse con el atardecer.

—Te amo papá— dijo Lincoln, mirando a su padre a los ojos.

—Te amo hijo mio— le respondió Lynn Sr mientras lo abrazaba y juntos caminaban con el ocaso de aquella tarde de otoño.

 **Cuando se cansen un día, tus pasos**

 **Yo quiero ser quien los cuide,**

 **Mientras tanto dame el brazo,**

 **Y vamos a ver, que vas a decirme**.

 **Tributo a mi padre Alfredo Jiménez Lira, hombre que puso sangre y sudor para siempre darnos todo a mi madre a mis hermanos y a mi, y que aún hoy, trabaja para sacar a su familia adelante y a mi abuelito (Q.E.P.D) Santiago Aguilar Rojas, hombre que desde joven, Lucho por su familia, su comunidad y sus semejantes, hombre que, aún a su avanzada edad, subía a los cerros a buscar alimentos para sus hijos, y una de mis más grandes influencias para escribir. Ambos, hombres trabajadores y de familia. Un tributo del día del padre adelantado. Sin más me despido y les envío una felicitación adelantada del día del padre.**

 **Nombre de la canción: Cuando yo quería ser grande.**

 **Artista: Vicente Fernández.**

 **E** **nlace: https/youtu.be/kueXlq35qlA**


	5. Montana: Here i go again

**_Tributo a MontanaHatsune92_**

 ** _"Here i go again"_**

Las sombras cubrían todo ese lugar, ahí en ese extraño y solitario sitio, se podía ver a un joven de pelo rubio, vestido con una imponente gabardina militar, pantalones azul marino, de tez clara y mirada seria. El joven caminaba por aquella senda oscura, sólo niebla y oscuridad había en aquel extraño lugar, Sus maestros le habían hablado acerca del Guinee, el famoso reino de los muertos, más nunca imaginó un lugar tan oscuro y desolado, era más extraño de lo que el jamas habría imaginado. Aquel joven, llamado Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevich, mejor conocido como "el emperador del esté" iba en busca de lo que más queria en este mundo, lo único que lo había hecho avanzar tras haber perdido todo, su luz, su única razón para salir adelante, el no dejaría que nada en este mundo se la arrebatase.

El iba por su angel, su amada Leni.

 ** _I don't know where I'm going_**

 ** _But I sure know where I've been_**

 ** _Hanging on the promises_**

 ** _In songs of yesterday_**

Tras un tramo de camino entre tinieblas, el observó frente a el, una figura, la cual estaba de pie, con un bastón en la mano, vestido con un elegante traje color negro, en la otra mano, el ser tenía una botella de licor, ron más concretamente, su rostro, estaba pintado como una calavera, aunque se veía de una ascendencia claramente africana, en su boca, un puro, en sus fosas nasales, algodones, y sus ojos, rojos como las llamas del infierno. Alexander de inmediato lo reconoció, aquel sabio que le ayudó a llegar ahí le advirtió acerca de el, ese ser de enorme poder e infinita crueldad, adorado en el Caribe por los hechiceros vudu, temido y respetado en esa religión.

Frente a el se encontraba el amo de la muerte, el barón Samedi.

 ** _And I've made up my mind,_**

 ** _I ain't wasting no more time_**

 ** _Here I go again_**

 ** _Here I go again_**

—¡Samedi, vine por el alma que con engaños te llevaste, malvado ente!— Le dijo mientras se preparaba para luchar. Samedi lo miro y sonrio.

—¿Y quien te crees para llegar y y acusarme así?— dijo mientras se acercaba la botella a su boca, tras un profundo trago de ron le dijo a Alexander: —Ademas yo no engañe a la mocosa, ella sabía bien el precio, puedo ser el amo de la muerte, pero no soy un mentiroso— Alexander le miró con odio, recordó como al llegar de aquella expedicion a sus tierras, el deseaba mucho ver de nuevo a su nueva familia, y en especial a su amada Leni el esperaba mirar su bello rostro y su sonrisa de angel.

Pero al llegar, una noticia le partió el alma, su amada había muerto, en extrañas circunstancias.

 ** _Though I keep searching for an answer,_**

 ** _I never seem to find what I'm looking for_**

 ** _Oh, Lord, I pray_**

 ** _You give me strength to carry on,_**

 ** _'Cause I know what it means_**

 ** _To walk along the lonely street of dreams_**

—Yo, yo lamento mucho esto, jamás pensé que el se la llevara, el..el me dijo que no le haría daño, que sólo la quería conocer— decía Lucy bañada en lágrimas mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de su hermana mayor ahí acostado. Alexander, la miró con enorme dolor en su corazón, por lo que sabia, Lucy, había encontrado ese misterioso libro en la biblioteca de su enorme palacio, ni el sabía que estuviera ahi, Lucy realizó aquel hechizo, que según decía le permitiría comunicarse con aquellos poderosos seres, provenientes de las más oscuras regiones del Congo, logró contactar a aquel ser, el famoso "amo de los muertos" este, por medió el engaños le ofrecio grandes poderes, a cambio según el de "conocer" a una bella mujer, Lucy lo penso, era una petición bastante extraña pero accedió. Aquel ente sonrió y le dijo a quien deseaba.

El le pidió a su hermana mayor Leni.

 ** _Here I go again on my own_**

 ** _Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_**

 ** _Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_**

 **But I've made up my mind**

 **I ain't wasting no more time**

—la niña aceptó entregarme el alma de la inocente Leni a cambio de hablar con los muertos, bien, lo hizo, y ahora su alma es mía— Entonces, con su bastón golpeó las tinieblas y de ahi, un pequeño punto de luz salio. El Emperador del esté lo miro bien, el punto se hizo mas grande, y entonces tomo forma. Ahí estaba el alma de la inocente Leni, que brillaba en medio de la oscuridad de ese siniestro lugar. El vio su rostro, en su cara se podía ver una profunda tristeza, ella observó a Alexander, como suplicando ayuda, lo cual provocó la desesperación en Alexander.

—Un alma así de pura no se ve siempre, obviamente debía tenerla, aunque claro, tarde o temprano todas vienen a mi, es la ley de la vida, aunque tu, te me has escapado por mucho, tu entrenamiento, tus habilidades me han dificultado mucho el traerte aqui, como a los demas miembros de tu familia— otros pequeños puntos de luz aparecieron, y al igual que el alma de Leni, tomaron forma, Alexander vio con furia, a la que fuese su familia ahí frente a él.

Eso fue suficiente para desatar su ira.

 ** _Just another heart in need of rescue,_**

 ** _Waiting on love's sweet charity_**

 ** _I am gonna hold on_**

 ** _For the rest of my days,_**

—¿Como te atreves?— dijo con furia asesina, sus ojos se encendieron cual carbón ardiendo, y de inmediato, este se colocó en posición, listo para la batalla. El barón sonrió, nadie ni nada jamás se le habían enfrentado, sin más, golpeó el piso con su bastón, y de inmediato, un ejército de muertos vivientes aparecieron frente a él. Aquellos cuerpos sin alma miraron y gruñeron amenazantes, listos para atacar.

—No creerás que te dejaré llevarte el alma de esta tonta así de fácil, ¡Vamos mi poderoso ejército, acaben con este simple mortal!— los no muertos, atacaron de inmediato al emperador, lanzándose contra el, eran muchos, todos listos para devorar a él emperador del este.

Más Alexander sonrió, no tenía miedo.

 ** _'Cause I know what it means_**

 ** _To walk along the lonely street of dreams_**

—¡Ahhhh! , ¡Mueran seres decrépitos!— grito mientras golpeaba a esos zombies sin piedad, el se había entrenado con los más poderosos maestros, para poder aprender las más poderosas técnicas de combate, los zombies simplemente salían volando con cada golpe que Alexander daba, un simple ejercito de zombies putrefactos no eran rival para el.

—¡¿Pero que?!— dijo Samedi mientras veía a su ejército siendo eliminado, nuevamente invoco más muertos vivientes para atacar a Alexander y nuevamente, estos fueron eliminados. Ahí comprendió que no se enfrentaba a un simple mortal cualquiera.

Y eso le encantaba, era un reto para el.

 ** _Here I go again on my own_**

 ** _Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_**

 ** _Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_**

 ** _And I've made up my mind_**

 ** _I ain't wasting no more time_**

—Tus patéticas hordas no son rivales para mi, sucio espectro— sin más Alexander destruyó a los últimos entes putrefactos que Samedi invoco a la batalla. el bosnio, miró a Samedi, y le dijo:

—¡Deja de ocultarte detrás de tus lacayos¡, ¡Ven y pelea, espectro de las sombras!— Alexander salto y de su espalda, un par de alas salieron y se dirigió hacia el amó de la muerte, voló sobre el y se abalanzó, cayendo en picada, y sin más, propinó un golpe, directamente al rostro de Samedi.

El varon, sintió el golpe,mas no se inmuto

 ** _But here I go again,_**

 ** _Here I go again,_**

 ** _Here I go again,_**

 ** _Here I go..._**

—Las alas del Wyvern, ya veo— Samedi regreso el golpe. Y una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo dio comienzo, Alexander lanzó una serie de fuertes puñetazos, los cuales golpeaban a Samedi, este por su arte, se cubría o esquivaba, en circunstancias normales, estos golpes habrían acabado con un oponente mortal, pero ahora eran apenas útiles contra el temible señor de la muerte.

—Ahh, judo, muay thai, karate, te has enseñado con los mejores maestros, incluso te entrenaste con los maestros milenarios del himalaya mortal— Samedi, entonces se lanzó hacia el emperador del esté, golpeando con su bastón y soltando golpes con una precisión y fuerza tremenda, Alexander, esquivo cada uno de esos golpes, la velocidad de eso golpes era tremenda, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar.

—¡AHHHHHHHHH¡— sus puños se iluminaron, con un fulgor rojo y nuevamente se lanzó al ataque, Samedi sólo sintió los golpes en su rostro, sintió el calor que emanaban, y la fuerza de impacto de cada uno. Golpe tras golpe, Alexander no se contuvo, tras un último gancho, el barón cayó al suelo.

—Alexander, eres bueno, pero no será tan fácil— Se escuchó y una niebla morada cubrió al emperador.

 ** _And I've made up my mind,_**

 ** _I ain't wasting no more time_**

—¡Vamos, deja de ocultarte y sal, ente cobarde!— Alexander entonces Vio entre el humo, una vision. Se vio a si mismo, entrenando en China con una hermosa mujer, dando varias paradas con una velocidad enorme,

—¡Golpea, golpea, vamos vamos !— Decía aquella chica, entonces la escena cambio, y Alexander miró la visión, era nuevamente el, mientras meditaba con un chamán en la selva, amazónica.

— _si, mirate, como te entrenaste para ser el ser más fuerte que jamás hubiera existido, tras el conflicto de los balcanes buscabas una manera de huir, buscabas olvidar y no ser como ese simple niño débil que eras antes_ — La imagen cambio y de inmediato, se vio un pueblo ardiendo en llamas, Alexander miró con horror aquella horrenda visión, era su aldea, donde el y su familia vivian.

—¡Basta ya!— la tristeza y la furia se apoderaban de Alexander, el odiaba revivir eso, aquella oscuridad que vivía dentro de él salía a floté al recordar aquella época tragica, era cuestión de tiempo para que su odio, expusiera su máximo potencial.

 _—Ja,ja,ja, ¿Que pasa, temor a tu pasado? Si, eso te atormenta, y por eso entrenaste, en busca del poder, y de venganza,y lo habrías logrado, pero claro, hubo un estorbo—_ Aquel insulto aumento la ira en el, odiaba que la insultaran a ella

Y finalmente una imagen apareció, en ella se veía a Leni, sonriente, la primera vez que esté la conoció al llegar a América, el quedó cautivado por su belleza y en especial por su inocencia, el había perdido la esperanza en la humanidad , le había enseñado otro camino. _—Lastima, porque ahora ella es mia._

Eso basto para despertar la furia y el máximo poder dentro de Alexander

 ** _Here I go again on my own_**

 ** _Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_**

 ** _Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_**

 ** _'Cause I know what it means_**

 ** _To walk along the lonely street of dreams_**

—¡Gran caución!— grito Alexander, mientras un aura violeta le rodeaba, —¡Has despertado la furia del Wyvern, y ahora lo pagarás caro!— unas ondas de energía salieron del bosnio, Estas emanaban una enorme energía, que sin esfuerzo, disiparon el humo y las visiones alrededor de Alexander. Y tras eso, y sin mas, golpearon al señor de la muerte, el cual sólo miró como aquel simple mortal destruía su vision. Cada onda golpeaba más fuerte a Samedi, destrozando aquel cuerpo decrepito, la última oleada de energía, golpeó a Samedi y este cayó al suelo, su traje elegante, ahora estaba hecho trizas, su bastón hecho polvo y su cuerpo, maltrecho, más este simplemente reía y reia mientras estaba tirado en el piso.

Definitivamente, sería una batalla interesante

 **Tributo para mi amigo y colega MontanaHatsune92, el cual me apoyo desde mis inicios en esto de escribir fics, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! lamentó haber tardado más aquí está este pequeño tributo y la primera de dos partes, pronto habrá continuación de esta batalla, sin más me despido, no sin antes dejar el clásico enlace, me despido y espero y este pequeño escrito sea de su agrado.**

 **Nombre de la canción : Here i go again.**

 **Artista: Whitesnake**

 **Enlace: https/youtu.be/WyF8RHM1OCg**


	6. Sir Dark: Eye of the tiger

**_Tributo a Sir Dark_**

 ** _"Eye of the tiger"_**

La campana se escucho, anunciando el inicio del ultimo round. Tra varios combates encarnizados había llegado ahi, es noche Lynn loud, miraba a su contrincante, era hora de el último round, el definitivo, que daría el campeonato mundial de peso medio de la UFC. Ella había luchado para poder llegar hasta ahi, hasta ese momento, ahora debía brillar, debía luchar para ser la mejor, no dejaría que su esfuerzo se fuera al carajo.

Ella debía demostrar que era la mejor

 ** _Risin' up, back on the street_**

 ** _took my time, took my chances_**

 ** _went the distance_**

 ** _now i'm back on my feet_**

 ** _just a man and his will to survive_**

 _—¡La pelea ha llegado a su momento cumbre! Loud esta dando lo mejor de ella, ¿Pero podrá vencer a la campeona y coronarse, como la nueva campeona mundial la poderosa e invicta Linka Ivanov?—_ Decia el comentarista mientras narraba la pelea, si, Lynn golpeaba con todo dentro del hexágono, usando sus poderosos puños, golpeando los costados de su rival, más su antagonista, una rusa de pelo blanco, le estaba dando batalla, golpeando a los costados, con unas patadas con una fuerza como para derribar a un oso, pero Lynn resistía con bravura. las duras patadas que recibía en su cuerpo

—¡Americana idiota!— dijo la peliblanco mientras miraba despectivamente a Lynn, que había logrado esquivar su última patada —He entrenado por años para llegar aquí, el frío y la madre Rusia me templaron, jamás podrás derrotarme— entonces, la rusa se acercó a Lynn, tratando de aplicarle una llave, Sus agarres por lo general, significaban el fin de la pelea, pues pese a que Linka se veía delgada y delicada, su fuerza era tremenda y sus llaves eran suficientes para que el rival se rindiera pues era casi imposibles zafarse de ellas, la peliblanco sonrió al ver que había logrado sujetar a Loud.

pero Lynn estaba preparada para ella

 ** _So many times, it happened too fast_**

 ** _you trade your passion for glory_**

 ** _don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_**

 ** _you must fight just to keep them alive_**

 _"Recuerda, cuando Ivanov se acerque a tratar de Sujetar tu brazo, hazle pensar que te a agarrado y entonces, le sujetas y le aplicas una llave en el brazo, si es posible, golpeale, cansarla será tu única alternativa"_

Recordaba las palabras de el que fuera su entrenador y pareja Lincoln, aquel peliblanco que había conocido por accidente, mientras entrenaba, en el parque para una de sus primeras peleas de debut, de principio, ese joven, simplón y debilucho no le llamó demasiado la atención, no tenían ni siquiera los mismos gustos ni profesiones. El un publicista profesional, ella una novata en ascenso, más con el tiempo, ambos comenzaron a crear química y el, comenzó a ayudarle a entrenar junto con ella, aún recordaba cuando el en un entrenamiento, termino noqueado debido a un puñetazo en la cara que Lynn le dio, más el jamas le reprochó e incluso, aprendió a luchar para ayudarla.

Y ese amor rendía sus frutos, pues Lynn logro tomar el brazo de Ivanov y torcerlo, dejando a la rusa aullando de dolor.

 ** _it's the eye of the tiger_**

 ** _it's the thrill of the fight_**

 ** _risin' up to the challenge_**

 ** _of our rival_**

 ** _and the last known survivor_**

 ** _stalks his prey in the night_**

 ** _and his fortune must always be_**

 ** _eye of the tiger_**

 _—¡Increible, Loud logro engañar a Ivanov, ahora aplica una poderosa llave al brazo, rayos, vean a Ivanov, su expresión es de dolor puro!—_ Decia entusiasmado el comentarista, mientras Lynn, tras sujetar a Linka, le aplicó una llave al brazo, y la tiro al piso. Ivanov no cedia, el dolor era inmenso, pero su orgullo ruso le impedían pedir sumision al referee, que miraba que Lynn no rompiera el brazo de su contrincante. Lynn miro a su alrededor, el público la aclamaba, coreando su nombre. Y fuera del hexágono, su amado peliblanco la animaba.

—¡¡Vamos Lynn, tu puedes amor!!— gritaba entusiasmado el peliblanco, abajo del ring, Lynn, sonrió, aquel rostro le transmitió una confianza enorme, pero a su vez la distrajo de su alrededor.

Distraccion que Ivanov aprovecho

 ** _Face to face, out in the heat_**

 ** _hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_**

 ** _they stack the odds_**

 ** _still we take to the street_**

 ** _for the kill with the skill to survive_**

—¡Ja, americana estúpida!— dijo Linka mientras se lograba liberar del agarré de Loud y de inmediato, se lanzó sobre ella, Lynn logro evitar que la rusa le aplicará una llave y logró ponerse de pie, más no logro evitar que Linka comenzara a golpearla con unas fuertes patadas, que daban directamente en sus costados, y uno de aquellas brutales patadas, le dio directamente a su rostro, nublando temporalmente su vision, Lynn sentía el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor, mientras Ivanov la remato con una patada en las costillas.

 _—¡¡Dios mío, vean que brutal golpiza recibe Loud, esta desaprovechó un momento clave, y ahora lo está pagando con creces, Ivanov, la castiga brutalmente!!—_ Linka al ver a Lynn aturdida la empujo directamente hacia la reja del hexágono, y le aplicó una llave de sumision, el público veía expectante, a la favorita con su cuerpo en el piso y su cara recargada en la reja. El público estaba expectante, y Linka torcía el brazo de Lynn, mientras con su rodilla, presionaba su espalda, aumentando la presión y el dolor de Loud.

Y abajo, Lincoln veía aterrado como su novia era sometida.

 ** _it's the eye of the tiger_**

 ** _it's the thrill of the fight_**

 ** _risin' up to the challenge_**

 ** _of our rival_**

 ** _and the last known survivor_**

 ** _stalks his prey in the night_**

 ** _and his fortune must always be_**

 ** _eye of the tiger_**

—¡Ja, que sencillo!— presumía la rusa mientras sometía a Loud, doblando su brazo, detrás de su espalda, y aplicando una llave tan dolorosa que Lynn no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de dolor, la golpiza fue brutal, ella sentía el cuerpo tan adolorido, que apenas y podía moverse.

—¡Vamos lynn, tu puedes, no te rindas, liberate de su agarre!— gritaba Lincoln debajo del ring, mirando a su novia siendo sometida por Ivanov, Lynn miraba al peliblanco, ¿De verdad ahí terminaría todo su esfuerzo el de ambos? De repente, una voz la saco del trance en el que se encontraba.

—¡Ahh, ¿Ese es tu novio? Cuando pierdas este combate, el se olvidará completamente de ti, todos lo haran— Lynn escuchó eso con horror, no eso era imposible, el no lo haría tanto tiempo tanto amor ¡No, eso era imposible!.

 _—¡¡Solo 30 segundos para el final del round, si Loud no logra algo, es más que probable que perderá, parece que el combate esta definido!!—_ El público miraba a ambas chicas en aquella jaula de acero, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Y entonces la rusa dijo algo, algo que sin saberlo le costaría el combate, y su titulo.

 ** _Risin' up straight to the top_**

 ** _had the guts, got the glory_**

 ** _went the distance_**

 ** _now i'm not gonna stop_**

 ** _just a man and his will to survive_**

—Tu novio es muy lindo, estoy segura que cuando te derrote, el vendrá a mis brazos, si, sera lindo estar juntos los dos— Lynn, se imagino entonces, aquella imagen, le dio asco el imaginar a su amado peliblanco junto a ella, sabía que el no lo haria, más sin embargo, las palabras fueron suficientes para provocar la furia en la castaña. Antes de que se diera cuenta, con un rápido movimiento, se liberó del agarré de Ivanov, y la confrontó, en su cara se veian sus ojos, encendidos cual hogueras por la furia. Ivanov había liberado a la bestia.

—¡No, no te atrevas a mencionar a mi Lincoln una vez más!— Antes de que Ivanov pudiese reacionar, Lynn la atacó con una furia inmensa, golpeando y lanzando patadas a una velocidad sorprendente.

Linka esquivaba y respondía los golpes, más Loud no se detenia y sólo bastó con un puñetazo bien dado en el rostro de la rusa, para que Lynn comenzara a golpear sin ninguna clase de resistencia por parte de su contrincante.

—¡EL ES MÍO!— gritaba Loud, —¡EL JAMAS, ME DEJARA, Y MENOS POR TI!.

 ** _it's the eye of the tiger_**

 ** _it's the thrill of the fight_**

 ** _risin' up to the challenge_**

 ** _of our rival_**

Cada golpe, cada patada era aplicada con una fuerza sobrehumana, a 20 segundos, Linka era golpeada sin piedad, sin comprender cómo su rival podía golpear tan rápido y fuerte, jamás nadie le había dado tan brutal golpiza. En el costado, en sus brazos, sus piernas y espalda, Ivanov sólo se cubría, aterrorizada ante tal arranque de su rival.

 _—¡¡Veinte segundos Dios veinte segundos y Loud ha despertado!!—_ El comentarista se asombro al ver a Loud reaccionar tan pronto y rápido. _—¡¡puede lograrlo, ese castigo es sumamente brutal, Ivanov sólo se cubre ante tantos golpes!!._

Finalmente, un puñetazo en la mejilla de la peliblanco, fue suficiente para que esta, sintiera el mundo girar a su alrededor, su vista se nubló, sus piernas dejaron de reaccionar, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, mientras el público, veía como la campeona mundial, la poderosa e invicta Linka Ivanov, caía al piso del hexágono. un pequeño silencio reinó cuando Linka quedó inmóvil e inconsciente en la lona. El referee se acercó a Ivanov examinandola, por su parte, Lynn miro ya calmada el panorama. Un ademán de manos, una campanada y la ovación del público dijeron todo.

Lynn había ganado a Linka Ivanov por knock out.

 ** _and the last known survivor_**

 ** _stalks his prey in the night_**

 ** _and his fortune must always be_**

 ** _eye of the tiger_**

 _—¡Lo logro, es increíble pero lo logro! Lynn Loud ha ganado el campeonato mundial de peso medio, y ha derrotado a la hasta ahora invicta, Linka Ivanov!—_ el público gritaba eufórico, la emoción era inmensa, la puerta de acero del ring se abrio, entraron entonces los médicos y el equipo de Ivanov a atenderle, estaba inconsciente pero bien, después, la prensa, los organizadores y representantes entraron a felicitar a la nueva campeona, los fotógrafos y reporteros no dejaban de mirar y fotografiar a Lynn.

Y entre ellos salió su pareja y entrenador Lincoln, su amado peliblanco que sin dudarlo, corrió directamente a abrazar a su novia.

—¡Lo hiciste amor, yo lo sabia, lo sabía!— decía entusiasmado mientras la abrazaba y tratando de levantarla sin mucho éxito, más no importó, pues Lynn, emocionada, de inmediato beso a su novio en los labios, mientras la prensa, conmovida les miraba.

 **The eye of the tiger**

 **Tributo para Sir Dark, escritor y gran amigo mio, mi hermanito colombiano, ¡Feliz cumple men! lamento el retraso pero aquí está este tributo para ti, ojalá y te haya gustado, cabe mencionar que soy novato en este tipo de narraciones de combate. Sin más me despido esperando que esté trabajo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Nombre de la cancion: Eye of the tiger.** **Artista: Survivor.** **Enlace: https/youtu.be/btPJPFnesV4**


	7. Tears in Heaven

**_"Tears in heaven"_**

Leni miraba aquella cuna que se encontraba dentro en aquella habitación vacia, un cuarto adornado con peluches, jugetes y todo un ambiente lleno de colores y cosas para alegrar a un niño, una habitación preparada para aquel pedacito de alegría que ella habia esperado largamente por nueve meses. Leni miraba con los ojos tristes y sin brillo el interior vacío de la cuna, donde se suponía que su bebé, su pequeño Lyle estaria.

Y que ahora, el cruel destino le había arrebatado de sus manos.

 ** _Would you know my name_**

 ** _If I saw you in heaven?_**

 ** _Would it be the same_**

 ** _If I saw you in heaven?_**

 ** _I must be strong_**

 ** _And carry on_**

 ** _'Cause I know I don't belong_**

 ** _Here in heaven_**

—Mi bebe— murmuraba la mujer mientras lágrimas salían de sus bellos pero apagados ojos esmeraldas. Comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna, imaginando que aquel bebé rubio estaba en sus brazos, aún recordaba cuando feliz, ella le cantaba a su pequeño hijo, aún en su vientre, sentada en esa misma habitación, cuando sus padres y hermanos le ayudaron a remodelar esa habitación para recibir a aquel niño. Si, había sido algo inesperado, ni ella sabía quién era el padre, un bebé no planeado, concebido por un descuido en una fiesta, ¿Pero que importaba? Era su bebe, su ángel que ella cuidaria y amaría con todo su corazón.

Y que ahora, así como habia llegado, se había ido.

 ** _Would you hold my hand_**

 ** _If I saw you in heaven?_**

 ** _Would you help me stand_**

 ** _If I saw you in heaven?_**

 ** _I'll find my way_**

 ** _Through night and day_**

 ** _'Cause I know I just can't stay_**

 ** _Here in heaven_**

—Leni, hey hermanita, ¿Estas bien?— pregunto Lori mientras la miraba en el marco de la puerta, más casi de inmediato se maldijo a si misma "Que pregunta más estúpida Lori, claro que no está bien" pensó mientras entraba titubeante, no sabía que decir, si bien ella y su hermana ya no eran más las adolescentes tontas de antes, ella ya tenía 22 y su hermana 21, sabía que Leni era aún demasiado inocente, demasiado buena, para poder soportar algo asi. El día que se enteraron de aquel embarazo no deseado, ella fue de las primeras en darle apoyo, si, maldecía al inepto que dejó a su hermana, embarazada, y si bien la apoyo, no pudo evitar sentirse enojada por lo de scuidada que ella había sido, más cuando vio la enorme felicidad de Leni al saber que sería mamá, ese enojo se disipó, su hermana tenía muchas ganas de tener a ese bebe, le había confeccionado ropa, le había comprado los más bellos adornos, incluso ella misma esculpió la cuna donde estaria. también había pensado en los nombres, "Liena" si era niña o "Lyle" si era niño, ya se imaginaba estar junto a aquel ser que crecía en su interior.

—¿Porque se fue Lori?— dijo Leni mientras lloraba al ver la cuna vacía.

 ** _Time can bring you down_**

 ** _Time can bend your knees_**

 ** _Time can break your heart_**

 ** _Have you begging please, begging please_**

 ** _Beyond the door_**

 ** _There's peace I'm sure_**

 ** _And I know there'll be no more_**

 ** _Tears in heaven_**

—Leni, lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento muchísimo— decia Lori mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor, la cual se aferró a Lori bañada en llanto.

—Se... se que no fue planeado, o sea como que no lo esperaba, pero lo amaba ¡Era mi bebe, mi angelito, ¿Por que?— Leni lloraba más fuerte, mientras caía al piso, sus lágrimas salian de sus ojos, aquel dolor era demasiado para su inocente corazon. —Solo lo vi un momento y se lo llevaron, ¡Yo lo quería a mi lado, lo habría curado, lo habría cuidado le habría dado mi cariño hasta que se recuperara!— Lori no pudo resistir mas, al igual que su hermana, comenzó a llorar, recordaba cuando los doctores le dijeron que aquel bebé, había nacido con complicaciones, que debía estar en una incubadora, que su vida corría riesgo. Aquel bebé, estuvo bajo observación médica. Aún recordaba la angustia de sus padres y hermanos, mientras rogaban a Dios que aquel bebé se salvará, aún recordaba el triste momento cuando les informaron que pese a los esfuerzos, no pudieron salvar al niño.

Pero lo que más recordaba y más le dolia, era el recuerdo de su hermana mientras preguntaba angustiada por su bebé y su rostro destruido al saber que su angelito se había ido.

 ** _Would you know my name_**

 ** _If I saw you in heaven?_**

 ** _Would you be the same_**

 ** _If I saw you in heaven?_**

 ** _I must be strong_**

 ** _And carry on_**

 ** _'Cause I know I don't belong_**

 ** _Here in heaven_**

—Leni, escuchame, creeme que me duele mucho, que no tengo palabras ni forma de hacer que tu dolor pare, yo también quería tener a mi sobrino— seco sus lagrimas y continuó —Pero a veces, la vida da giros, es bastante confusa y cruel, yo... ¡yo no se que mas decir, literalmente no tengo palabras!— Leni aún lloraba arrodillada lamentando su triste situación. Lori la miro, debía ser fuerte, debía ayudar a su hermana, respiro profundamente y tomó el rostro de Leni, al mirarla, miro a la pequeña niña que había crecido junto a ella, a la hermana que le había apoyado cuando ella caía, que le había regalado una sonrisa cuando ella estaba sumida en la tristeza. Era el momento de apoyarla.

—Pero, ahora, debes ser fuerte, está es una pérdida irreparable, lo se, pero debes de salir adelante, yo te prometo que no te dejare sola jamás, estaré aqui, hasta que tu corazón se sienta mejor, hasta que ese dolor desaparezca, pero no solamente yo, también mamá, papá, Lincoln, las demas, todas te ayudaremos a levantarte— entonces, ambas se pusieron de pie, mientras Lori secaba las lágrimas de su hermana Leni la cual la miraba a los ojos.

—A Lyle, a el le habría gustado verte sonreír, el habría sido feliz contigo, tu habrías sido una madre maravillosa, estoy segura, que el, en este momento, está en el paraíso, diciendo a Dios que tu eres la chica con el corazón más grande y puro que existe, y pidiéndole que te de fuerza y te ayudé a superar esto, el estará contigo siempre.

—¿Tu... tu estas segura Lori?— le pregunto Leni mientras miraba a su hermana mayor, la que siempre la había defendido de todo, la que a pesar de sus peleas, sabía que la amaba y cuidaba, velando por su seguridad y que ahora, le estaba ayudando a superar la pérdida más grande de su corta vida.

—Estoy segura, quien sabe, tal vez, en un futuro, el te envié a alguno de sus amigos para que esté contigo— entonces ambas hermanas se abrazaron. Si bien Leni aún sufría, sabía que su hermana y su familia estarian ahí siempre para ella, que siempre le ayudarían a levantarse y a salir adelante, sin importar que.

Entonces Leni sonrio, mientras una pequeña mariposa blanca, entraba por la ventana de la habitación.

' ** _Cause I know I don't belong_**

 ** _Here in heaven_**

 **Este pequeño escrito, es para un pequeño ángel, que por azares del destino, se fue antes de llegar al mundo, el destino es cruel e impredecible aunque uno debe recordar que, si bien es duro, se debe salir adelante, este escrito es para mí prima, quien por desgracia, sufrió la pérdida de su bebe, al cual espero con mucho amor y que Dios decidió llevárselo, no ha más sólo nos leemos después**.

 **Nombre de la canción: Tears in Heaven.**

 **Autor: Eric Clapton.**

 **Enlace: https/youtu.be/QgCSIDDg1lY**


	8. Buttercup

**_Buttercup_ **

El despertador, sonaba, ruidoso y musical como cada mañana, sacandola de su pequeño mundo de ensueño, miro a su alrededor, somnolienta, se tallo los ojos, y se levanto de su cama, dirigiendose a el cuarto de baño. Tras una ligera ducha y una muda de ropa, se encontraba peinando su pelo castaño, como el color de su piel. Un toquecito de maquillaje, un brillo labial sabor cereza y un poco de practica de gestos seductores, ella estaba lista para otro nuevo dia en la universidad.

— Hoy es el dia, hoy la conquistó — dijo confiada, mientras miraba aquella foto de ella con su mejor amiga, que se habian tomado, recien habia salido ella de la preparatoria.

 ** _Forget it, I'll do it sometime, ooh_**

 ** _I'm locked up on the button_**

 ** _Can't you do it sometime?_**

 ** _Pushed it in too far, oh!_**

—Debes ser valiente, demuestra tus sentimientos, ¡vamos vamos!—se decia a si misma, mientras se dirigia a facultad de fisica, caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, atrayendo la mirada de muchísimos estudiantes y algunos profesores, que embobados, miraban a aquella linda chica caminar con un ondulante movimiento de caderas, no intencional por supuesto, Darcy era tan hermosa por fuera como por dentro. Física y mentalmente ya no era aquella niña de guarderia, mas carecia de malicia. Ademas, aun sabiendo lo llamativa que podia ser para el sexo opuesto y de su mismo sexo también, su corazon dulce como la miel le pertenecia a alguien mas.

Y finalmente, llego al laboratorio donde la persona que le robaba sus sueños se encontraba, abrio la puerta, y ahi frente a ella se encontraban esos ojos avellana que tanto le hacian suspirar.

 ** _Fine, electrify mine, oh_**

 ** _Electrify my golden tooth_**

 ** _Can't look at your eyes_**

 ** _Without sparking some_**

—Darcy, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres sin avisar antes? — Le reprocho Lisa mientras caminaba con direccion a su escritorio, donde, trabajaba en un proyecto que segun ella, cambiaria al mundo completamente, Darcy se entristecio un poco al escuchar las palabras de reproche de su amiga de la Infancia. —debes tener cuidado, algo podria salir mal y podria lastimarte, no quiero que eso pase — el corazón de la chica, no pudo evitar latir a mil por hora al escuchar, que su amiga su amor secreto se preocupaba por ella, sus latidos aumentaron aun mas al mirar a la joven prodigio frente a ella, el tiempo en el laboratorio, le habian hecho descuidar su apariencia personal , mas ese pelo castaño y corto, un cuerpo que, a pesar de la falta de ejercicio, lucia esbelto y atractivo, su falda corta color cafe, y su sueter verde, una combinación de colores que siempre le habian gustado, y su bata de laboratorio, le daban un aire hipnotizante.

Pero en especial esos, ojos, esos ojos que tras esas gafas, la volvian loca.

 ** _Electrify my heart_**

 ** _Electrify my heart_**

—Y entonces dije: nah, estas loca, o sea, es imposible ¿no?— contaba alegremente Darcy a lisa en la cafetería, de la universidad , reia mientras contaba una de las tantas anécdotas de su trabajo de mesera en un cafe a las afueras de la ciudad. mas Lisa no parecia tomarle ninguna atención e importancia a Darcy ni a la ensalada frente a ella. La joven quedo en silencio, mientras veia como la genio, revisaba unos apuntes en una pequeña libreta que habia traiado consigo. Tras un una ultima revisión a dichos apuntes, esta miro a su amiga, con aquella mirada fria y estoica que siempre le habian caracterizado. Darcy se habia acostumbrado a dicha expresión, pues sabia bien que debajo De esa dura cara, habia una chica dulce que ella amaba sin medida, mas, desde que habia iniciado aquel proyecto, cada dia se sentia mas alejada de ella, extrañaba las pijamadas, las salidas al cine, los dias en aquella vieja y destartalada casa donde Lisa y sus hermanos vivian.

Extrañaba esos tiempos donde podia estar a su lado y sentirse querida por ella.

 ** _Surprise, I'm in the same time_**

 ** _Beneath the same sun_**

 ** _(Oh, yeah)_**

 ** _Oh man you cut me to size_**

 ** _My little buttercup_**

 ** _(That hurt!)_**

— Darcy, con todo respeto, en estos momentos, no me interesa saber nada sobre estos asuntos tan triviales— respondió con cierta dureza la chica genio mientras se levantaba de su asiento, lista para regresar a su laboratorio. Darcy quedo en silencio, solamente se puso de pie, mientras acompañaba a su amor secreto. El silencio fue inmenso mientras caminaban de regreso al area de fisica de la universidad.

"Vamos, ya dile tu puedes" penso mientras veia como Lisa, revisaba unos aparatos en su escritorio, Darcy, presiono sus puños y lentamente se acerco a Lisa, decidida a revelar aquellos sentimientos que tenía dentro de ella desde hacia mucho tiempo.

— Lisa... hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho, tu...tu eres mi amiga, y te quiero mucho, pero yo..yo — las palabras se le enredaban en la boca, mientras trataba de sacar de su pecho, aquellas emociones, su corazón latia a mil latidos por minuto y el sudor recorria su cuerpo. Fue cuando Lisa volteo a mirarla, con aquellos ojos que la enloquecian y le hacian suspirar y le dijo:

— Lo siento, pero debo revisar algunas cosas, no tengo tiempo para estas platicas tan triviales e inútiles, Darcy — Y entonces salió del laboratorio, dejando a Darcy, con el corazón roto.

 **Fine, electrify mine** **Electrify my golden tooth** **Can't look at those eyes** **Without sparking some**

— ¡Que tonta, que tonta eres!— Dijo Darcy, mientras se colocaba las manos en sus ojos llorosos, era mas que obvio que Lisa no sentia lo mismo por ella. Las lágrimas salian de su rostro mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio de trabajo de su ahora no correspondido amor, lloro sin importar su alrededor, sin reparos.

Sin mirar los químicos que habia derramado, y ahora, causaban una reacción explosiva. En segundos, un fuerte sonido, alerto a toda la facultad y en especial a Lisa, que, sintiendo el peligro, corrio de regreso al laboratorio y ahi, en el suelo, vio a Darcy, tirada, con sus ropas quemadas e inconsciente.

Rápidamente, tomo un desfibrilador que, por alguna razon tenia y lo uso en su amiga.

 ** _Electrify my heart_**

 ** _Electrify my heart_**

—¡Vamos, reacciona, reacciona!— gritaba Lisa, mientras daba fuertes descargas eléctricas en la chica morena, todo sin resultado alguno. Las lagrimas surgían de ella, al ver que sus intentos, resultaban inútiles. —¡No no no!— lloraba mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Darcy. No le importaba la gente a su alrededor, ella solo abrazaba a aquella chica inerte en el suelo —¡Tonta, tonta, despierta! ¿No ves que todo esto es para ti? , ¡Era para mejorar el mundo y tu y yo pudieremos vivir una vida juntas!— lloraba mas fuerte mientras abrazaba a Darcy — Con ese avance, tendriamos un mejor departamento, mas espacio ¡Hasta el estupido gato que querias!— abrazo mas fuerte a Darcy, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

—te amo— dijo en el oido de Darcy, lentamente, acerco sus labios a los de su amiga, miro su rostro, tan lindo, tan angelical, no habia cambiado. Sin pensarlo, beso esos labios, sabor cereza, —si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho antes.

—¿Me...me amas?— escucho de repente. Sorprendida, vio, como su chica abria lentamente sus ojos, ante ella, sonrio, mientras la abrazaba, Darcy, miro a Lisa, tan hermosa, cuando sonreia, tan bella, su amor, su hermosa genio. Lisa por su parte, sonreia al ver que aquella niña tonta estaba viva, su hermosa Darcy, su compañera, su amor.

—Tonta homo sapiens — y nuevamente, beso sus labios

 ** _Electrify my heart_**

 ** _Electrify my heart_**


End file.
